evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Virtupets Space Station
The Virtupets Space Station, also known as the "Virtupets Orbital Space Station is the evil Doctor Sloth's orbital spacefaring lair and a location in the Neopets universe. The Virtupets Space Station itself is a space station with a geosynchronous orbit. It is comprised of many different levels, the exact number of which is unknown. Access between these levels is typically via the central elevator or teleport, but maintenance tunnels exist for station technicians and janitors. On one particular corridor, there are exactly 1,000 windows. The very lower levels of the space station are off limits, and contain some of Dr. Sloth's less successful experiments, such as the Mutant Aisha Twins. Obviously, there is no weather in space. Internal life support keeps the air within the station breathable and the temperature average. Space suits for trips outside the airlocks are a must. There was at one point a Detention Level, where Sloth kept Moehogs before his defeat. The space station was created by a company called "Virtupets Inc.", which is a front for the malevolent inventor, Dr. Sloth himself, and for many years he was in complete control of it. However, he has recently been deposed, so it is assumed that the station is now relatively free. The space station is perhaps the best armed of all the worlds in Neopia, being designed as a weapon to mutate the entire population of the planet. Sloth's fleet was at one point docked at the station, but since its destruction, resistance fighters have taken up the position instead. The resistance has a small army of highly trained operatives that carry futuristic beam weapons as standard. In addition, it has secret contacts in positions all over the face of Neopia. After Dr. Sloth's plan was thwarted, the Space Station remained in orbit, abandoned. It was re-inhabited by Neopians where it became much like a futuristic arcade. It became a popular tourist destination, despite the re-emergence of one of Dr. Sloth's old projects, Neopet Version 2, which kidnapped four visitors until the machine was deactivated. After this event, the look of the station was revamped giving it three separate decks and links to space themed games. History It is unknown what became of space stations #1-3, but #4 was created as part of Dr. Sloth's plan to turn every Neopet on the magic planet of Neopia into his mutant slaves, using a handy transmogrification ray built into the station. However, Sloth was defeated by the Space Faerie, and retreated to his fleet in orbit around the planet. The transmogrification ray upgrades were destroyed, leaving the station floating harmlessly in orbit. While he was away, one of Dr. Sloth's pet projects activated itself. The computer program known as Neopet V2 locked a group of children within one of the station's elevators. The Neopian public managed to track down the programmers that had been involved in the Neopet V2 project and shut him down before the children ran out of air. Some time after this, Dr. Sloth tried to seize the space station again in Year 10, and succeeded briefly before a counterattack from the resistance. Sloth's plan was to use Kreludite from Kreludor to once again activate the station's mutation ray. The resistance was able to defeat Sloth's forces onboard the station, while destroying the nearby fleet. Sloth himself was sealed within the Space Faerie's Token, which is currently floating in deep space. Areas *'Hanger': is is the first and last sight most people have of the space station. Countless hundreds of space ships are docked in the hangar at any one time. Those visiting the hangar are expected to be familiar with the Rules and Regulations, which number in the thousands. Regulation 1342.322.6, for example, forbids people from sleeping behind test engines unless commanded to do so by an evil mastermind. *'Supply Deck': This vast warehouse-like level holds most of the shipping businesses onboard the space station. The Grundo Warehouse houses one of the largest collections of items on the planet, while Grundos themselves can be adopted by loving families on this level. A central elevator connects all the floors, should you wish to move on to another location. *'Recreation Deck': This is perhaps the area where visitors to the space station spend most of their time. Rooms dedicated to sports such as Gormball can be found between the various eateries, such as Grundos Cafe. This level of the station was formerly known as the Amusement Level, but was revamped in year 9. *'Resistance Headquarters': Hidden deep within the maintenance tunnels that connect the different levels are the headquarters of the resistance against Doctor Sloth. This location is known to few, due to the secrecy employed by the resistance, and has access to most of the space station's communications and surveillance systems. *Food onboard the space station is normally freeze dried or dehydrated for storage in space. A few delicacies are served in Grundos Cafe though, including radioactive dishes and the ever popular Roast Gargapple. Trivia *Dr. Sloth shares some similarities with fellow madman Dr. Neo Cortex from the Crash Bandicoot videogame franchise. **Both are evil scientists. **Both has their own space stations. *It is once referred to as "Virtupets Orbital Space Station #4", and it could mean that Dr. Sloth has a previous three space stations of his before. *Dr. Sloth has his (worse) team of Yooyuball players representing him and his spacefaring lair called "Team Virtupets". *The space station has the almost limitless funds of Virtupets, Inc. behind it, so money is never really an issue. However, a great deal of high tech weaponry and Petpets are exported from the station, and it is rumored that the station makes quite a lot of Neopoints from the Lever of Doom on the Supply Deck. A great amount of recycling takes place in a specialised Recycling Center within the station, reducing the need for imports. There is a University aboard the Space Station, one of only two known in Neopia. *Food onboard this space station is normally freeze dried or dehydrated for storage in space. A few delicacies are served in Grundos Cafe though, including radioactive dishes and the ever popular Roast Gargapple. *It is perhaps the best armed of all the locations in the Neopets universe, being designed as a weapon to mutate the entire population of the planet. Sloth's fleet was at one point docked at the station, but since its destruction, resistance fighters have taken up the position instead. The resistance has a small army of highly trained operatives that carry futuristic beam weapons as standard. In addition, it has secret contacts in positions all over the face of Neopia. *Although technically not native to the Space Station, as they come from other worlds beyond Neopia, the non-robotic Fauna Petpets sold in the Space Petpets Shop can be found all over the station. Evil Fuzzles are considered a nuisance, regularly attacking the outer hull of the station and requiring cleaning crews. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Villainous Vehicles Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Absolution